rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 14
Red vs. Blue: Season 14 is a machinima/animation/live action web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. The season was first announced during RTX 2015. The first trailer was released on April 1, 2016. This is the first season of the series to be an anthology, presenting a collection of short stories focused on various characters, factions, and events, rather than an episodic storyline. This is also the first season to be written by a combination of both in-house writers and other writers outside of Rooster Teeth. The season premiered on May 8, 2016 (for sponsors) and fully concluded on October 23, 2016. It is the fourteenth full season of Red vs. Blue. Synopsis Rather than focusing on one story, RED VS. BLUE SEASON 14 is a collection of numerous short stories, focused on characters both old and new, produced in a variety of styles, and presented by everyone’s favorite computer program: VIC. Rooster Teeth has teamed up with writers and directors from around the country to give each piece a unique voice, and the results range from hilarious to action-packed, and everything in between! 2D animation, 3D animation, stop-motion, live-action, and machinima in just about every Halo engine to date are all packed into this movie! The Red vs. Blueniverse is ready to bust open, so what are you waiting for?! Characters Red Team *Grif (13 episodes) *Simmons (12 episodes) *Sarge (12 episodes) *Donut (6 episodes) *Lopez (5 episodes) *Simmons (ε) (2 episodes) *Grif (ε) (2 episodes) *Turf (2 episodes) *Sue (2 episodes) *Drag (2 episodes) *Morgan (2 episodes) *Santos (2 episodes) *Peake (2 episodes) *Cherry (2 episodes; Voice) *Hammer (1 episode) *Buckshot (1 episode) *Daggerknife (1 episode) *MacGruff (1 episode) *Regina (1 episode) *Cobb (1 episode) *Marlowe (1 episode) *Hutch (1 episode) *Sarge (ε) (1 episode) *Donut (ε) (1 episode) *Lopez (ε) (1 episode) Blue Team *Caboose (11 episodes) *Tucker (11 episodes) *Church (9 episodes) *Epsilon (5 episodes) *Washington (5 episodes) *Flowers (3 episodes) *Freckles (3 episodes) *Sheila (3 episodes) *Jimmy (2 episodes) *Tex (2 episodes) *Sister (2 episodes) *Wynn (1 episode) *Squatch (1 episode) *Deuce (1 episode) *Andy (1 episode) *Tucker (ε) (1 episode) *Caboose (ε) (1 episode) *Tex (ε) (1 episode) Project Freelancer *V.I.C. (18 episodes) *Carolina (3 episodes) *South Dakota (3 episodes) *Ohio (2 episodes) *Iowa (2 episodes) *Idaho (2 episodes) *C.T. (2 episodes) *York (2 episodes) *North Dakota (2 episodes) *Omega (2 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (2 episodes; Voice) *Georgia (1 episode) *Lemons (1 episode) *Lieu (1 episode) *Eta (1 episode) *Iota (1 episode) *Theta (1 episode) *Delta (1 episode) *Sigma (1 episode) *Gamma (1 episode) *Wyoming (1 episode; Voice) *Aiden Price (1 episode; Voice) Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle (2 episodes) *Dr. Grey (1 episode) New Republic *Kimball (2 episodes) *Jensen (2 episodes) *Palomo (2 episodes) *Smith (2 episodes) *Bitters (2 episodes) Charon Industries *Sherry (1 episode) *Terrill (1 episode) *Darryl (1 episode) Other *Locus (4 episodes) *Felix (4 episodes) *Siris (3 episodes) *Gabriel Lozano (3 episodes) *Doc (3 episodes) *Ruben Lozano (2 episodes) *Meta (1 episode) *Wiz (1 episode) *Boomstick (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Caboose vs. Joel Heyman *''Main Article'': Caboose vs. Joel Heyman *''Airdate'': November 10, 2016 (Facebook) Gallery RvB14 Wallpaper 1.png RvB14 Wallpaper 2.png RvB14 Wallpaper 3.png RvB14 Wallpaper 4.png RvB14 Wallpaper 5.png RvB14 Wallpaper 6.png Trivia * Throughout Season 14, any instances of footage filmed in the Halo 2 engine feature characters using the team emblems briefly seen in the original filming of season 3. *With 24 episodes, this is the longest season of the series in terms of episodes, followed by Season 5's total of 23 episodes. *This is the longest season in terms of runtime, clocking in at almost 4 hours. *On the home video release, the Warthog Flip Immersion episode is placed after "Red vs. Blue: The Musical" See also Videos Trailers and Clips Red vs. Blue Season 14 Introduction – Trailer Preview Clip – Red vs. Blue Season 14|Preview of episode written by Jordan Cwierz Coming up next on Red vs. Blue Season 14 – The Prequels Coming up next on Red vs. Blue Season 14 – The Prequels Episode 2 Coming up next on Red vs. Blue Season 14 – The Prequels Episode 3 Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – The Brick Gulch Chronicles Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Orange is the New Red Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Invaders from Another Mother Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – The 1 Movie in the Galaxy 3 Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Club Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Call Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Consequences Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 - Fight the Good Fight! Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Grey vs Gray Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 - Caboose's Guide to Making Friends Red vs. Blue - Clip References External links *[http://roosterteeth.com Red vs. Blue Official Site] *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Category:Series Category:Season 14